


My Neighbor, Starboy

by p16husky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance, Keith has a foster mom and dad, Korean Keith, Lance dresses like someone from Tumblr, Lesbian Allura, M/M, Matt and Shiro are probably going to be a couple or trying to be one, Pansexual Hunk, Pansexual Lance, Shay and Hunk like each other but won't admit it, Shiro and Keith are Foster Brothers, Skype is here, Slow Burn, nonbinary pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p16husky/pseuds/p16husky
Summary: Keith and Lance have a tendency to meet because of windows.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith could tell the new neighbors were moving in before he saw the moving truck. His /foster/ mother had talked about it for weeks, making Keith roll his eyes at dinner and ask to be excused to avoid conversation. 

        It was three weeks before the chatter about them moving in stopped. And then it had become about how they had _moved_ in. Keith thought he was going to go insane if it didn't stop.

        The young boy stood at the railing, clutching the intricate, black railings as he gazed at the new neighbors. They appeared to be decorating the house in stars. A young boy stood fifteen feet below the railing and seven feet away from Keith's house. He appeared to be chatting with his mother as he decorated the lavender house, whispering something in her ear which caused her to smack him upside the head. The young boy laughed, clutching his head covered in chocolate, curled locks. Keith gazed a while longer before going back into the house.

        "Yoohoo! Down here!" 

        The yell came from outside. Who would be yelling for him in the middle of Steven Universe? For that matter, who would be yelling for him at eight PM if they even were yelling for him?

        Keith sighed, turning off his phone and tossing it on his bed, making his way over to the railing. Looking down, he could see two tan hands clinging to the balcony, a lanky figure swaying below. Blue eyes met his violet ones and a grin immediately spread across the swaying figure's face.

        "Hiya, new neighbor!" the swaying figure took his hand away from the balcony and pointed to his seven feet away. "I jumped from there to here and as you can see it didn't turn out well. And I should probably stop pointing before I fall."

        The tan hand latched onto the balcony again, the smile turning into a nervous one. And all Keith did was watch, black socks pressing into the white rug as he crossed his arms. "Why'd you jump from your place to mine?"

        A deep chuckle came from the swaying figure. "My brother demanded that I clean his room. Seeing as I already had my own room to clean, I declined and he began chasing me with a chancla. He doesn't have a good aim like mama, but I still don't want to be hit with one."

        Keith just raised a brow. "I assume you want to come inside the house, right?"

        "That would be a correct assumption."

        Keith sighed softly. "Then you're going to have to trust me."

        "Why?" the swaying figure asked. 

        "Because you need to let go."

        The swaying figure seemed to weigh his options. "Alright."

        "Give me your hand," Keith said calmly even with his nerves eating at him. He almost had a panic attack when his supposed neighbor that was hanging from his balcony actually listened.

        He led his hand away  from the balcony almost like someone on a tight rope, slowly reaching it towards Keith. The Korean put no thought into his action, reaching down and gripping his forearm. His neighbor latched onto his wrist rather tightly.

        "Now," Keith said slowly. "Your other hand."

        Another arm was extended towards him, Keith grabbing onto his forearm immediately again, the neighbor latching onto his wrist.

        With the amount of strength he had left, he pulled the neighbor over the railing, toppling over. The neighbor rolled off of him, sitting up slowly.

        "My name's Lance McClain, your neighbor."

        "Keith Kogane, your neighbor."

        Lance stood, showing off an olive green sweater, light blue skinny jeans, black Converse, and a pair of gold hoop earrings hanging from his ears. He had curly, chocolate brown hair, coffee colored skin, gorgeous, turquoise blue eyes, and light brown freckles dotting his nose and cheeks. Lance wiped off his pants, laughing softly.

        Keith stood as well, dusting off his ripped, black jeans. He opened one of the glass doors, allowing his neighbor inside who immediately flopped onto his bed. The Korean sighed, sitting on the opposite side of him. He'd probably just saved this boy's life and yet there seemed that there was nothing to talk about. And so, Keith decided to try and strike up a conversation. "So... are you hungry, thirsty?"

        Lance immediately sat up, causing Keith to roll his eyes; of course this guy got excited when he offered food.

        "Actually, a juice box would be nice," Lance said, grinning a bit. 

        "No," Keith said, voice devoid of emotion. A pout immediately crossed the dark skinned boy's face.

        "Whyyy?" he whined softly.

        "Because, my parents won't allow anything on their nice white carpet."

        "Your parents must suck."

        "They're alright."

        Lance sat up a bit in the bed. "Well, can't we go down there and get it? And then we can drink it at the table?"

        "Absolutely not," Keith stated, sounding exasperated. The other's pout only grew.

        "Why not?"

        "Because my parents like surprise visitors as much as I do."

        "You allowed me in," Lance pointed out, eyebrows raised in slight amusement.

        "You were the exception."

        Lance let out a hearty laugh; one filled with the beautiful songs of a nightingale. "Can't you sneak one up?"

        Keith spluttered a little. He had to be kidding, right? "You're.... you're kidding, right?"

        "Nope," Lance responded, popping the 'p.' Keith cursed under his breath. 

        "Only if you come with me."

        "Deal."

        Keith hadn't sneaked something up to his room in awhile. It had stopped after his father had taken away his reading privileges and privileges to be alone. With that punishment, Shiro had always followed him around and kept his books out of reach. Which wasn't pleasant for either of them.

        Sneaking around was obviously something Lance had done before and Keith hadn't. Keith practically fell down the stairs when asked to tiptoe. Lance had to bite into his hand to stifle his laughter to which Keith responded with a glare that screamed, 'Shut the fuck up.'

        Like two characters from a movie, Keith and Lances heads peeked around the staircase. His mother was on the phone in the living room as was his dad. Lance slipped into the kitchen and Keith was amazed at how silent his neighbor was. Keith followed silently, tracing Lance's footsteps. He winced as his neighbor swung open the refrigerator door and pulled out a bright red pouch.

        "Rah! I'm Marshall Lee!" Lance whisper yelled, taking a sip of the juice. Keith shushed him, watching as his face scrunched up and looked at the Korean as if he had brutally murdered a puppy.

        "It's... It's tomato juice," Lance said bluntly, eyebrows knitting together as if he couldn't understand why Keith had this stored in his fridge. Keith just nodded a bit.

        "Yeah, my mom's doing this thing where she's going all natural. Natural sugars, natural everything," the shorter boy responding, just shrugging a bit. If jaws could actually hit floors, Lance's would have.

        "It tastes like tomatoes rolled in death! Like, I hate watermelon and it'd be totally cool if this watermelon and not fu...dging tomato juice."  
        Keith snorted, dragging Lance back upstairs. Lance pouted a bit, sipping his juice in the corner of the bedroom.   
        The black haired male sighed, sitting at his desk. "We're listening to Chillhop Essentials and that's that."

        "You don't strike me as the type to love indie music. You seem to fit the category of crying over the breakup of MCR," Lance commented, grinning a bit.  
        "That would be you who cried over them," Keith deadpanned, tapping at the keys of the Mac. 

        "No, actually, you're wrong. I made a shrine dedicated to them."

        Keith snorted, turning in his chair. "I'll believe it when I see it."  
        "Are you inviting yourself over to my house? Rude."

        The raven haired male laughed. Laughed lightly and more than he had in a long time. "Perhaps I am."

        "Well then, feel free to come over."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Window issues don't ensue, but Mario Kart does

        Lance's family welcomed Keith unlike Keith's parents would have done to Lance. Keith was hugged by Lance's mother, red sweater itching his skin. Lance's father gave him an approving glare, arms crossed over his chest. Lance just giggled a bit, leading Keith up to his room as his younger siblings paraded around the halls.

        "This is my room."

        The room was a pastel blue, a white bed pushed to the corner of the room. White sheets and a white blanket covered the bed. A white pillow that looked oddly like a cloud was positioned on top of the pillow, lying right next to a blue lion stuffed animal. The mirror on the other side of the room looked like one Hollywood celebrities used to use, cosmetics set up neatly on it. A brush hung from a blue ribbon attached to the wall, an olive green jacket right next to it. And right next to him, Keith noticed the shrine to MCR.

        Pictures of the band members hung all over a piece of cardboard, white paint at the bottom reading, 'Never die.' A few pieces of band merch were set up all over the small table it rested on, many tissues lying on the chair.

                "You weren't lying," Keith mumbled. 

                "Since when have I ever lied about a shrine?"

                "None that I know of."

                The two looked at each other and laughed. 

                "Want to skype a few friends of mine?" Lance asked, already pulling out his laptop from under his bed. The laptop was white, a few quotes on the back from Doctor Who and random stickers placed here and there. 

                "I mean, yeah, sure."

                Lance grinned, patting the spot beside him, Keith willingly joining him. He sat next to him, shirts touching as Lance pulled up the Skype app. He called two friends; Gay Rover and Yellow is a Creative Color.

                Gay Rover responded first. A teen with messy brown hair and a pair of round glasses was leaning back against a beanbag. They had eyes the color of amber, a green shirt with an alien on it, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of mismatched socks that were varying shades of green. Their hands were behind their head, legs spread.

                "Sup, loser," they said, smirking a bit. 

                "Pidge!" Lance said, a small grin on his face.

                "Yeah, yeah. Sucks that you moved, I can't throw an apple into your room to signal that it's time to wake up."

                "I know, how sad. Who's the person next to you that looks like the word emo."

                Keith frowned, but Lance just replied, "This is my hot neighbor, Keith!"

                Keith's face went aflame, Pidge snickering and Yellow is a Creative Color finally answering.

                "Hunk!" Lance said excitedly, leaning forward. Hunk was a teen with dark skin and eyes the color of chocolate. His dark brown hair hung in his face, quickly being pulled back in something of a ponytail. 

                "Hey, Hunk! Look at Lance's hot neighbor, Keef!" Pidge said, laughing a bit. Hunk gave a soft smile.

                "Hello," Hunk said and leaned back. Lance smiled a bit, running caramel colored fingers through his hair.

                "His name's actually Keith," Lance explained, grinning a bit. 

                "So, losers, want me to kick your asses at Mario Kart?" Pidge said, more of a statement rather than a question.

                So, that's what Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk ended up doing that night. Turns out that Hunk was actually better at Mario Kart than Pidge. To which Pidge gave a respectful bow and then flipped him off. Hunk took it with good nature, laughing heartily and saying, "Pidge, you're only fourteen, don't curse me out in sign language." 

                Keith didn't sleep that night which made him grumpy in the morning despite his seven cups of coffee. But, he only thought of Lance. And that reminded him, he actually wanted to visit Lance today. 

So, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any questions, go check out my tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/peaceandwaronplanetearth


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More window issues ensue and shooting stars

        "Somehow, this isn't surprising."

        The Cuban lazily leaned over the balcony, sock positioned next to Keith's hand. A fig newton hung halfway out of his mouth, towel resting on the back of his neck. He wore a pastel pink t-shirt that read, 'Don't twist my words' with a pair of pastel blue shorts, white socks fuzzy and sticking to the wood of the balcony.

        "Yeah, well you kind of did the same thing to me," the Korean responded, struggling to lift himself onto the balcony, kicking his legs fruitlessly. Lance let out a soft snicker, holding out a hand, fingers spreading out so Keith could see every dark line engraved into the other's hand.

        Keith was quick to grab onto Lance's hand, allowing himself to be hoisted onto the silver railing, panting a bit as he gripped the railing, knuckles turning white and fingertips turning red.

        "Don't fall backwards, Samurai," Lance told him, taking the fig newton from his mouth with a soft laugh, waving it in the air. "They're strawberry if you want any."

        "I'm not saying no to that," Keith murmured, following him into the bedroom, glancing at the glass double doors, shrugging a bit and taking a seat beside Lance on the bed. The open package of fig newtons rested by Lance's hip, Keith taking one hesitantly and putting it to his mouth. If his mom knew, she would kill him.

        "You have an oddly calm aura," Lance spoke, placing another fig newton to his tan lips. Keith glanced up, crumbs lying all over his dark clothing. His mom really was going to kill him.

        "Oh?" he said, attempting to swallow most of the partially chewed fig newton, choking a bit, Lance's fingers slowly rubbing circles into his back.

        "Yes, you seemed like a mysterious person at first, but then that melts as soon as I find out that you're a huge dork who yells at Princess Peach."

        Keith's ears turned bright red at the words, mumbling into his sweatshirt, "It was because she was in my way."

        Lance laughed a bit. "Still a dork, Samurai."

        "How am I samurai?"

        "A little birdie told me you liked Steven Universe."

        Keith's face lit aflame again, reaching out to grab Lance's neck, stopped by two slender hands. They were comforting around his shoulders, but Keith was too embarrassed to calm down at the moment.

        "They lie!" Keith yelled. Lance snorted a bit.

        "Funny you say that... I like Steven Universe... guess we can't be friends if you dislike it."

        Keith pouted. "You acted like it was something to be ashamed of!"

        Lance smiled at him. "Why must you misinterpret me so?"

        "Because you're a total asshole, that's why."

        Lance let out a fake offended gasp, putting his hand to his chest dramatically. "I feel so hurt by your words."

        Keith snorted. "Get used to it."

        Lance just smiled at him, laying down and crossing his legs. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

        "Like?" Keith asked, flipping himself onto his stomach to look at him. Lance glanced up at him, Keith just now noticing how blue his eyes were.

        "A park of some sort?"

        "I mean... sure. Can we bring the fig newtons?"

        "I have something much better."

        True to his words, Lance did have something much better, handing him an ice cream cone. Keith examined it in his hands, humming.

        "I guess you don't like nuts, then?" Keith asked, watching the other boy's white sneakers hit the pavement. Lance turned to him, smiling.

        "Actually, I do, but I'm severely allergic so it just complicates things," he explained, chuckling a bit. Keith smiled a bit.

        "Well, I'm lactose intolerant so I guess I understand."

        Lance turned to him, eyes wide. "You didn't eat that, did you?"

        Keith held up the ice cream cone, showing the bite directly on top of the ice cream. "Uh, yeah."

        "I thought you were lactose intolerant!"

        "Eh, it's ice cream, I'll take my risks."

        "I suppose this is different from my situation, seriously, how do lactose intolerant people operate?"

        Keith gave him an incredulous look. "Did you seriously just ask that?"

        Lance smirked. "Yes."

        "Asshole."

        "I feel offended, but we're here."

        Keith looked up, glancing at the red monkey bars, the silver slide, and a few swings that were clearly meant for children.

        "Swings!" Lance yelled, running for them. Keith followed, raising a brow.

        "They're for children."

        "I'm a believer."

        "And a child."

        Lance struggled to climb into it, soon flopping on his back, legs hanging out of the swing. "You try, Keith!"

        Keith sighed softly. "Oh, what the hell."

        Keith hopped up, seemingly having a much easier time climbing into it than Lance had. He sighed softly, kicking his legs gently, allowing the swing to bob gently.

        "I guess... I guess this is nice," he mumbled softly. Lance laughed a bit, smiling into the wind.

        "Yes, it certainly is."

        Keith laughed a bit, glancing at the ground. "Guess we lost our ice cream, though."

        "Hm, I suppose we did, but we can always get more," Lance replied, smiling at him softly, suddenly sitting up, flailing his arms. "Let's stay and watch for shooting stars!"

        Keith only gave him a small smile. "Sounds great. What will you wish for if you find one?"

        Lance turned to him, seeming extremely disappointed in the other. "You don't ask that! You have to wait!"

        Keith chuckled a bit, hiding his red cheeks with his sweatshirt. "Alright..."

        Lance smiled at him. "Yay, come on!" 

        An hour or so had passed, Keith already falling asleep. It wasn't all that much of a surprise; it was nearing 9:30 and Keith had been forced to go to bed by his parents around 9:45. He could feel an arm around him, ignoring it and choosing to just let his eyes flutter shut.

        "Keith, psst," a voice said softly. The Korean let out a soft groan, mushing his face into the other's shoulder.

        "'S too late... go away."

        "Keith, it's 9:29."

        "That's too late."

        There was a small smack to the back of his head, Keith scrambling up to look at the person who had done it, freezing a bit at the sight of that person:

        Lance sat there with an arm around him, chocolate curls blowing in the wind, Caribbean blue eyes gazing at him gently. His shirt was blowing as well, distorting the words, caramel skin still warm despite the cool night. His legs were crossed, socks seeming to have slid down a bit, white Chuck Taylors tapping against the mulch gently.

        Keith could feel his cheeks redden as he mumbled, "What?"

        A small smile tugged at tan lips. "Look at the sky, sleepyhead!"

        Keith glanced up, leaning into the other, noticing a small flash of light fly through the sky. He scrambled to sit up further, blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

        "Was that-"

        "A shooting star? Hell yeah!"

        "Wow," Keith whispered softly, sounding in awe as he leaned back against Lance. The Cuban laughed softly, helping the other to his feet.

        "We should get you home, you seem exhausted."

        The Korean swayed gently. "Yeah, 's because I am."

        "I can tell that much, sleepyhead."

        Keith wasn't all that aware what happened next, he just knew that when he woke, he was in his bed with a small blue sticky-note stuck to his head. Grumbling, he took the sticky note away, reading the caption,

        _Meet me at the ice cream shop, Samurai! Around 4 pm if you will-_

_Lancey_

        Keith snorted at the name and sighed softly. "Guess I'm getting out more than I planned to this summer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream and movies

        Upon arriving, Keith could see Lance standing in the middle of the line, a bunch of angry customers crowding him. He immediately felt self conscious about his clothing choice, pulling at the dark red sweatshirt and fixing his sand colored cargo pants, tapping his black Converse.

        "Keith! C'mere!" Lance called, motioning for the other, a small smile on his face. Keith, despite his self consciousness, felt a swell of happiness as soon as he saw him. The other had on a yellow tank top, a pair of denim shorts with a sunflower patch on it, a pair of white flip flops, and pink heart-shaped glasses.

        "How long have you been here?" Keith asked, standing beside the taller male with a soft sigh.

        "Two hours."

        "Two hours?!"

        "Yeah, I didn't know if you were an early riser or not..."

        Keith snorted a bit. "What makes you think I'm an early riser?"

        Lance just shrugged, giving him a kind smile. "I really don't know, but I was just sort of guessing here."

        Keith remained quiet, laughing a bit. "I'm getting pineapple and you can't stop me."

        Lance let out an overdramatic gasp. "No, no pineapple! None!"

        Honestly, Keith was beginning to enjoy himself.

        "Pineapple pizza," Keith whispered, raising his eyebrows teasingly. Lance let out an even more overdramatic gasp, disturbing some of the other customers who grumbled obscenities under their breath..

        "Wait! You're lactose intolerant," Lance pointed out smugly. Keith just raised a brow.

        "And?"

        "You can't have the pineapple ice cream."

        "I'm just going to get the largest strawberry shake they have."

        "Why?!" Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, disturbing even more customers.

        "I hope it kills me," Keith deadpanned, smiling a bit. Lance threw another fit which caused them to nearly be kicked out of the shop.

        "I hate you so, so much,"  Lance mumbled as they walked out, Keith sipping the rather large milkshake. Keith just glanced up at him, taking another sip before smiling.

        "Yeah, but it's really good."

        "If you want to suffer."

        "I'm willing to..."

        "Let's just go back and call Pidge and stuff."

        Keith gave a soft hum. "Pidge, odd name."

        Lance just laughed. "Their real name is Katie."

        "Katie Holt."

        "Yeah, how'd you-"

        "Their brother knows my brother."

        Lance's eyes widened a bit as he turned to him. "Wait, your brother is Takashi Shirogane?"

        Keith just raised a brow, taking another sip of the milkshake. "Uh, yeah..."

        "No way!"

        Keith mocked him, "Yes way!"

        "He's so great!"

        "Am I not?"

        "No, you're beautiful."

        Keith was caught off guard, giving Lance the time to pluck the milkshake from his hands and sip it. 

        "No way," Keith whispered as he looked up at him. Lance blushed a bit... until he heard Keith's next statement, "You did not just take my milkshake."

        "Yes way," Lance whispered. "What are you going to do about it?"

        "Fuck you."

        "Well, that's certainly an option," Lance mused. Keith blushed in embarrassment, turning his face towards the ground.

        "I hate you."

        "Aww, Samurai, I was hoping we could be friends."

        "Nope."

        "Your Majesty, please!"

        Keith glanced at Lance, watching as he got on his knees and reached out to grab his hands. Keith held back a giggle, hissing at him, "You're causing a scene!"

        "For a good reason, Your Majesty!" Lance whined. "Please, forgive me!"

        "Fine! Only if you stop causing a scene!" 

        Keith's stomach fluttered gently as he helped Lance to his feet, playing it off as anger as he stormed ahead of him

        "Keith, wait!" Lance yelled, running to catch up with him. "Keeeith!"

        Lance grabbed onto his arms gently, sending both of them onto the sidewalk. 

        Keith's head hurt... and he was sticky? There was a shadow....

        Lance.

        Lance was kneeling over him, knees settled on both sides of the sidewalk. He was... crying? Those lovely blues were crying... was it Keith's fault?

        "Lance," he mumbled gently, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "What's wrong?"

        "I-I spilled your milkshake!"

        "Lance, it's alright... I didn't want it anyway, my stomach was starting to hurt..."

        "B-But-"

        "Shush, why are we on the ground?"

        "I accidentally pushed you."

        God, Lance looked so apologetic... he hated it. Well, not really, he hated that he looked apologetic, but he found it oddly... endearing.

        "Quit your crying..." Keith mumbled, slowly settling himself into a sitting position, Lance now on his lap. "You shouldn't be crying over something silly."

        "You're not something silly, you're important," Lance said softly. Keith could see a few cuts on his face, reaching up to touch them gently, watching as he winced.

        "You're cut up."

        "You should see your face."

        The two laughed a bit, Lance helping the other up as they held hands.

        "You look like something out of Tumblr."

        "You look like a bad boy."

        Keith laughed, applying the bandage to Lance's shins. "Well, I've gotten into a lot of fights."

        Lance hummed, leaning over to place one on Keith's nose, the Korean boy crinkling his nose gently. "Hush, it's not for show, you actually needed that."

        Keith glared, smiling at him. "I'm aware of that."

        "Yes, well, is that it?"

        "Yeah...."

        The two grinned at each other, laughing. Lance stood up to go look in the mirror, twisting his body gently.

        "I do look like something out of Tumblr," he said softly. Keith just grinned because, yeah, he did and he was admitting it. "But, I'm going to change?"

        "Do you change every hour?"

        "My clothes are all scuffed up, Keith."

        "Who's fault is that?"

        "Probably yours."

        The two let out quiet chuckles, Lance changing into a short sleeved button up and tossing a short sleeved sweater over it that read, 'I like boys with pretty hair.' He completed the outfit with a pair of jeans and white socks with small pink flowers on them.

        "How do I look, Keith?" Lance asked softly, twisting his torso a bit. Keith wanted to say gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, like a fucking aesthetic Tumblr blog.

        He stuck with, "Fine."

        Lance chuckled a bit. "Only fine?"

        "Did you want it to be something else?"

        Lance smiled sweetly. "No, do you want to stay over?"

        Keith gave a soft hum. "Yeah, but I'd have to ask my mom... do you have a phone I could borrow?"

        Lance took something off his desk, tossing it to him, Keith catching it as he dialed the number, putting it up to his ear. His mother had a few choice words before telling him he could, grumbling to herself.

        "She said yes," Keith answered. Lance just raised a brow quizzically.

        "Sounded a lot more complicated than a yes," he replied.

        "Kind of was, but she said yes."

        "Alright, well, we're watching scary movies."

        Lance led the other downstairs, putting on a movie as he practically jumped onto the couch. Lance had told Keith to grab the blanket, the Korean boy obliging and throwing it over the other. Lance just giggled a bit, smiling at him sweetly. Neither boy spoke as they laced their fingers together under the blanket, both beginning to watch the movie.

        Keith rubbed his eyes tiredly. What time was it? Had the movie ended? What was-?

        "Keith, that was really scary," Lance spoke, shivering gently as he glanced up at him. Ah, he must have fallen asleep.

        "Sorry, didn't watch it, sleepy..." Keith replied gently, yawning a bit.

        "Can I cuddle you? I'm scared."

        "Um..." Keith wanted to say no, he did, but he just looked at Lance's face and sighed. "Sure."

        Lance wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in his chest with a soft whimper. Keith just ran his fingers through the other hair, watching as he dozed off before he dozed off himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing and Steven Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are minor mentions of homophobia in this chapter

The house smelled faintly of artificial blueberries when he woke.

        Looking up, Keith could see Lance in the kitchen, twirling the cord of a landline in his fingers, mumbling something and appearing nervous. Nodding, he put the phone back before letting out a shaky breath.

        Keith could just pretend he didn't see it, standing up and heading over to the other.

        "Hey," he said softly. The taller boy immediately perked up at the other's voice, appearing to have changed in the time Keith had been asleep as he was now wearing  a white crop top and a pair of leggings.

        "Keith! I made pancakes!" Lance said excitedly. Keith couldn't help but notice how tired the other looked, how stressed he looked; It worried him. Though, he seemed happy, so Keith wouldn't question it.

        "Did you microwave them?" Keith teased, a faint grin pulling at his lips. Lance just scoffed a bit, grinning at him.

        "No, Samurai, I made these myself."

        "Smells artificial."

        "Those would be the blueberries."

        Lance turned back to the stove, flipping one of the pancakes over with a hum. He seemed to have trouble concentrating, suddenly turning to Keith and asking, "Do you care if I turn on music?"

        Keith just blinked a bit. "Not.. really?"

        Lance just smiled at him, reaching over to grab a remote, pressing a button and suddenly, Na Na Na was blasting through the house. 

        Lance kicked into a faster pace, swaying his hips and grinning a bit as he continued to make the pancakes with artificial blueberries, a soft hum leaving his lips. Of course, Keith just flinched at the sound of the music blasting through the house, though he could see it made Lance happy and that brought a small smile to his lips.

        "They're ready!" Lance sang, thrusting the plate of pancakes into his face. Keith jumped, taking the plate before setting it back on the counter, just nodding a bit.

        "Just curious, where... where are you parents?" he asked, leaning against the counter with a rather tired look. Lance looked up, seeming rather alarmed, though he just gave him a soft smile.

        "They go to church," Lance replied, running his fingers through his hair. "They called me and told me that I had my chance, but I was too busy cuddling with... my... um... my boyfriend... we're... we're not dating, obviously, but they say that a lot..."

        It was quiet for a bit, Lance blurting out suddenly, "They're homophobic... and they kind of say it in a mocking way... they just... they love me, but they've been like this ever since I came out as pansexual..."

        Keith looked back up, more than mildly alarmed; His parents had never been homophobic, driving him all the way out to San Francisco for his first pride parade. 

        Keith had come out as bisexual a year prior and his parents had been more than happy to support him just like they did when his older brother came out as pansexual. 

        "That... that sucks," Keith mumbled. Lance murmured a soft agreement before handing him the plate with pancakes on it and moving to the kitchen table.

        Keith didn't really know what to say; His parents had never been like that and he could never guess that Lance's parents were like that.

        Suddenly, Keith had an idea.

        "Lance, do you like dancing?"

        Lance blinked a bit. "I-um- why?"

        "Just trust me! Do you like dancing?"

        "Y-Yeah?"

        Keith grinned a bit and stood up. "Get changed! I'll be back!"

        Lance laughed. "Presumably you want to go dancing?"

        "Absolutely!"

        "Are you any good?"

        Keith faltered for a moment. "Not the best, but I'm okay."

        Lance let out a hearty laugh. "Good enough for me."

        -

        The two met outside Lance's house; Keith was dressed in a red and black varsity jacket, a black t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. His black combat boots hit the ground as he bound over to the other, adjusting his snapback quickly so it was on backwards. 

        Lance stood there with a pink and white varsity jacket on, a pair of pastel blue skinny jeans, and a pair of white Converse. Lance grinned at the other, meeting him halfway.

        "It's really hot out here," Lance told him, laughing a bit, grasping onto his hand. Keith laughed along, giggling a bit.

        "I have no idea how to dance," Keith told him, chuckling a bit.

        "Neither do I."

        The boys giggled, though slowly fell into a steady rhythm, not seeming to care that neither of them had music playing or the fact that it was 11 AM on a Sunday and they were out here dancing with one another. 

        No, not at all. 

        Though, Keith did care that it was super mega fucking hot.

        He stopped his rhythm, somewhat falling into the other. 

        "It's really hot," he murmured. 

        "Yeah," the other boy agreed.

        "We could go into my house?"

        "Thought your parents didn't like surprise visitors."

        "Fuck 'em."

        The boys laughed, both collapsing in the grass, neither of them caring still. 

-

        "Hey, mom," Keith called as he entered the house, hanging up his jacket and hat. Lance followed him, seeming slightly nervous. 

        "Keith!" his mother said, glancing over from the kitchen. "Hey, I just got a call from your brother. He says he's going to be home tomorrow! Can you believe it?"

        Keith smiled a bit.

        Shiro was their oldest son and wasn't their foster son.

        Though, Shiro had gotten into a car accident the summer of the first year at the university. And though Matt was in the car with him, Shiro took most of the blow. 

        When they got there, Shiro was a bit changed... He had a prosthetic and the doctor said the cut on his nose would turn into a scar, but they were just glad that Shiro, their Shiro, was okay.

        Keith noticed things changed just as they had when Shiro left for the university; His parents had started making sure he was home by a specific time and that if he did anything that he asked them. The year Shiro had left, they'd insisted that he come watch everything with them which he didn't mind for awhile... but Keith was like every other human in the world and he did need his space.

        "So, mom, I know you don't like surprise visitors..." Keith began. "But, this is Lance."

        His father glanced over from what seemed to be the living room, nodding a bit. "I'm changing a light bulb."

        "I see that, honey," his mother said, sighing softly. "He's attempting to, it's not working. But, you two can go do whatever, watch a movie, maybe?"

        Keith just nodded and led the other upstairs, collapsing into his bed with a soft sigh before covering his eyes with his arm. "I'm going to fucking change, this sucks."

        Lance just nodded a bit. "May I as well?"

        "No reason to ask me."

        Keith stripped down to his boxers, keeping his black shirt on. Lance did as well, having a white t-shirt underneath his varsity jacket.

        "We're watching Steven Universe and that's final."

        "Is it?"

        "It is."

        "Can't argue."

        The two boys laid on the bed as Keith pulled up his laptop, both intertwining their legs with Keith laying his head on the other's shoulder, the familiar theme song echoing.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is slow burn and it is kind of based of dear starboy by saltiestblueberry on wattpad.


End file.
